comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bloodthirsty Spider-Man - Issue 2
Spider-Man is on top of the Daily Bugle with Kate Bishop across from him. (Spider-Man): What do you want? (Kate): The Green Goblin is starting a Revengers. The Avengers and the Ultimates will take care of them but we need you to take out the gangs that are working for them. (Spider-Man): Why do I have to do i- (Kate): They're street level criminals, both the Avengers and Ultimates can't be seen fighting them. (Spider-Man): And I'm supposed to do tha- (Kate): Yes. No one cares about you so your reputation won't be destroyed. Something that doesn't exist . (Spider-Man): When does this fight happen? (Kate): Right now. (Spider-Man): Uhm, you like to do things short notice, don't you? (Kate): No time for remarks, go. (Spider-Man): GO WHERE? (Kate): ...Isn't it obvious? YOU go to the sewers, that's where they stay. (Spider-Man): That isn't obvious, no. Spider-Man jumps off the side of the building and lands, unharmed on the sidewalk in front of a guy who drops his back of groceries. (Guy): THE HELL, MAN?! I HAD EGGS! (Spider-Man): ...Sorry, dude. Spider-Man runs to an open sewer entrance. (Spider-Man thinking): It's nasty down here... A huge gang is camping out in a large open area. They suddenly stop what they are doing and look at Spider-Man. They all fire bullets at Spidey. (Spider-Man thinking): What's weird is that I'm not doing any of this. It's like whenever I'm in danger, my BODY takes control and does all the work. I find that when I try and fight the urge to let impulse take over, I get pretty beat up. His Spider-sense and speed combine to help him dodge every single bullet until they run out. (Gangster): Oh, @#$%... (Spider-Man): Why are you working for the Goblin? (Gangster 2): He told us dat he'd kill us, yo. (Spider-Man): Why does he need you? (Gangster): We, uh, supposed to talk 'bout that. (Spider-Man): I will turn into a giant spider and bite off your heads if you don't tell me. There's a silence for a while. (Gangster): You're bluffin'! (Spider-Man): Am I? Spider-Man starts to make creepy noises. (Gangster 4): OKAY, MAN! WE'LL TELL YOU! (Gangster): THE HELL, TYREECE? (Gangster): I don't wanna die! (Gangster): GOBLIN WILL KILL U- (Spider-Man): No, no he won't. The Avengers are taking care of him. (Gangster): The Avengers? THANK GOD! WE'RE SAVED! LET'S DITCH THIS PLACE! (Spider-Man): 1. No you can't. You gotta show me what you're protecting here. 2. Why didn't you just do that in the first place? Leave. Gobbie isn't KEEPING you here. (Gangster 2): He has this guy, Hob-Goblin, he comes around here a lot, torments us. I guess he's with da Green Goblin fightin' the Avengers. (Gangster): Okay, come on and we'll show you. Spider-Man follows the gangsters into a smaller closed-off are of their sewer base, revealing a metal box. (Spider-Man): A box? (Gangster): You stupid? It's what's INSIDE of the box that matters. (Spider-Man): What's inside of it...? (Gangster 3): Uhm, some sorta goo. (Spider-Man): Open it. The Gangsters exchange scared looks and one rubs his head. (Gangster 1): We uh, can't. (Spider-Man): Figures. Hm...You guys clear outta here but leave a sleeping bag and blanket, okay? (Gangster): Uh, yeah. --LATER-- Spider-Man without his mask is standing in front of the metal box. (Aaron): How do I get you open...? Sees then picks up a sledge hammer. (Aaron): That'll do it... Aaron hits the box rapidly until his arms hurt. (Aaron): Not even a dent, DAMMIT! Aaron punches the lid of the box, but cuts his hand on the sharp edge and blood drips onto the box. (Aaron): ..OH! (Box): Blood: Genetically altered by OsCorp spiders. Access: GRANTED. It beeps a few times and opens, steam pouring out. (Aaron): ...Okay then. Aaron looks inside. (Aaron): Well, whaddyaknow? There IS goo in here. Blood drips on the goo then it starts to move and jumps on Aaron's face and he falls down. (Aaron): MFLDRO! The goop seems to fade into Aaron's skin and disappear. (Aaron): What the Hell? Aaron gets up, puts his mask on and runs out. Spider-Man runs to a huge fight taking place at the Avenger's Tower. Thor and Wicann send Hob-Goblin flying into the ground in front of Spidey. (Spider-Man): Uh, Hi? (Wiccan): Make sure Hob-Gobby doesn't get awa- Hob-Goblin is already gone. (Spider-Man): ...Sorry? (Thor): Come, young warriors, to battle! Thor flies back to the main fight. (Wiccan): Uh, I'm Wiccan. (Spider-Man): Uhm..Okay? I'm gonna go after Hob-Goblin. Spider-Man runs away with Wiccan following him. Category:Created by BloxxMan Category:Fan Fiction by BloxxMan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bloodthirsty Spider-Man